


Halloween parti

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Roxfort, nyolcadév, jelmezbál. Érdekes jelmezek, zene és tánc, Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy. (Drarry/ SLASH történet) Bétázásban és a magyarításban közreműködött Altais.ir, köszönöm a munkádat! A történet végső formáját Polly-nak köszönhetem.Jogok: JKR.-t illetik, kivéve a dalszöveget. Zenei inspiráció és ihlet Per Gessle - The Party Pleaser.(Eredeti megjelenés:	03/08/2012)





	Halloween parti

Puding próbája az evés, tartja egy mugli mondás, és most aztán igazuk van a varázstalanoknak, no, meg persze Hermionének is – szokás szerint –, mert az általa kreált jelmez kitűnően állt Harryn.  
Ahogy a tükör előtt forgott, sőt szinte illegette magát, már önmaga is csodálkozott, hogy vajon miért tiltakozott olyan erősen a lány ötlete ellen.  
Talán csak megszokásból, mert hét évig mindig így tett? Mindenesetre most a nyolcadik roxforti évükben többször hallgatott Hermionéra, és nem bánta meg.

\- Harry, készen vagy már? Mi a bánat tart ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Ron a szokott nagyszájú modorával, miközben belépett a szobába. Aztán ahogy meglátta a barátját, hirtelen elnémult, szemei kidülledtek.  
\- Mi az, nem jó? – pánikolt be hirtelen Harry.  
\- De… ez több mint jó. Haver, mikor nőttek neked ilyen izmaid? Vagy ez a denevérruha valamilyen extra varázslatra is képes? – firtatta Ron.  
\- Á, nem, nincs benne semmilyen plusz varázs. Csak elsőre, amikor még plasztik volt, nem bírtam felhúzni, ezért Hermione átalakította az anyagát. Félig latex, félig bőr, bármit is jelent ez.

\- És remélhetőleg végre felvetted, jól is áll, és mehetünk végre a partira! – lépett be Hermione is a fiúhálóba. Most az ő szemei kerekedtek el a látványtól. Harry Potter, tetőtől talpig fekete bőrben, mint Batman állt a tükör előtt.  
\- Harry, ez iszonyúan… – hebegte a lány zavartan.  
\- Iszonyúan gáz? Akkor leveszem! – kezdett neki a varázsvilág hőse rögtön a vetkőzésnek.  
\- Le ne vedd! Iszonyúan, hát, khm, bocs Ron, de szexi – pirult el Hermione.  
\- HÉ, lassan a testtel! – kiabálta Ron, míg Harry zavarodottan nézett egyikről a másikra.  
\- Tényleg jó? – kérdezte végül.  
\- Tényleg jó, még nekem is bejönnél haver, pedig amúgy esélyed sincs – állapította meg Ron. – Le sem fogod tudni rázni magadról a rajongók hadát, és ha nem tévedek nagyot, akkor bőven lesznek fiúk is köztük. Te, Harry, nem vettél fel alsót? – tévedt az ágyra Ron tekintette, ahol Harry ruhái szanaszét hevertek.  
\- Hát, az igazság az, hogy nem fért alá, illetve volt rajtam, de meglátszódott a jelmezen, így aztán… – hebegte Harry pipacsvörösre gyúlt arccal.  
\- Még jó, hogy fekete és nem átlátszó! – mondta Ron, és közben Hermionére pillantott. – Mi olyan érdekes? – kérdezte a gyanúsan csöndes, magában mosolygó lánytól.  
\- Á, semmi! Menjünk! – kezdte el sürgetni a fiúkat a barna hajú boszorkány, aki titkon egész jól szórakozott Harry jelmezének köszönhetően.

*~*~*

\- Draco, készen vagy már?  
\- Türelem, Blaise, türelem, a tökéletesség időbe telik! De tudod mit? Mindjárt készen vagyunk. Pansy, aranyom, először te told ki a formás popsidat!

Hát igen, bár a Mardekár Ház minden tagja látta már Pansy Parkinsont többször is, mindenféle rövidebbnél rövidebb szoknyákban; sőt az előbb említett Blaise Zambini már ruha nélkül is látta azt a bizonyos formás popót, meg kellett hagyni, Pansy ezúttal különösen kitett magáért.

Halloween mindenhol jelmezes mulatságokat jelent a mugli világban, és McGalagony professzor úgy gondolta, ideje újítani a roxforti hagyományokon. Ráadásul kötelezővé tette a megjelenést a partin, és jelmez viselését is. Pansy pedig keresett egy kihívó mugli jelmezt, történetesen egy kokott ruhát öltött magára. Bár Párizsban, a Moulin Rouge mellett egy mugli divatszalonban vette a szoknyát, úgy érezte, hogy nem elég kihívó, így átalakította. Draco Malfoy magánvéleménye szerint ez nem átalakítás, hanem erőteljes csonkítás volt; Pansy levágta egyetlen pálcamozdulattal a szoknya elejét, szinte a fodros, fekete szatén bugyi aljáig.

\- Bravó, tökéletes kokott vagy. A tánc is megy? – kérdezte Blaise, miközben a kígyóveremben sosem látott forróság támadt a felajzott háztársak kitüntető figyelmétől.  
\- Tánc? Milyen tánc? – képedt el Pansy.  
\- A kánkán, aranyom – magyarázta Draco Malfoy előlépve a fiúhálóból.

Ha Pansy jelmeze forróságot okozott, Dracóé egyenesen tűzvihart, mert ezen az estén, élve a jelmez adta lehetőségekkel, nőnek öltözött. Illetve legalábbis félig nőnek, mert felül egy kigombolt, ezüstszínű, nyitott ing mutatta alapozóval tökéletesített mellkasát; alul pedig egy fenekét éppen csak takaró, zöld-fekete- ezüst kockás skót szoknyát viselt.

\- Te meg minek öltöztél? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Blaise.  
\- Ez egy hagyományos skót nemzeti viselet, a kilt, nem látod? – forgott körbe a Mardekár eddig hidegvérűnek ismert Hercege.  
\- Hagyományos? És minek a fekete harisnyakötő? – vigyorgott nagyokat Zambini, és igyekezett közelebb lépni Dracóhoz, meg persze az említett ruhadarabhoz.  
\- Megtetszett, Pansy meg úgyis kettőt vett belőle – felelte Draco.  
\- Kell egy herceg is kísérőnek, szépségem? Hátha a te csodás feneked is megigéz néhány rajongót, mint Pansyé. Én például máris szívesen megnézném, hogy mit kell hordani, vagy inkább nem hordani egy kilt alatt… – Alig fejezte be a kérdést, Blaise már nyúlt is az említett popsi felé.  
\- Hátrább a kezekkel, Zambini! Még mindig nem jössz be nekem, érd be Pansyvel! – hárította el, sokadszorra a szőke fiú a támadást. – Indulunk már?  
\- Menjünk, látni akarom, hogy ki milyen béna jelmezt fogott ki mára! – lelkesedett Pansy, és a két lány, illetve a két szoknyába bújtatott mardekáros vezette ki a többi jelmezes háztársukat a pincéből.

*~*~*

A hetedévesek igen-igen kitettek magukért a díszítéssel, csodálta meg Harry a dekorációt a Nagyterembe lépve. Mindenütt gyertyák és apró töklámpások világítottak, a falhoz állított asztalokon temérdek tál tornyosult, bennük édesség, cukor és bólé volt, feltehetőleg újratöltő bűbájjal kezelve, mert körülöttük mindenütt nevető, jelmezes alakok ettek, ittak, vigadtak.

Ron szokás szerint igyekezett eliszkolni egy megrakott asztal felé, de Hermione nem engedte el a kezét, mondván, az ő jelmezük csak együtt érthető.  
\- Harry, nem baj, ha magadra hagyunk? Ron nem bír magával, ha ennyi sütit lát – szégyellte el magát, falánk barátja helyett is, Hermione.  
\- Menjetek csak, majd mi vigyázzunk rá, úgy látom, alaposan el is kell némi testőrség! – hangzott a hátuk mögül egy ismerős hang. Megfordulva egy vörös hajú Csipkerózsika, és mellette kissé feszengve álló hercege mosolygott az Arany Trióra.

\- Kösz, Ginny! Szia, Neville! Majd még találkozunk! – Szaladt el a barna hajú boszorkány.  
\- Testőrség a Denevérembernek? Ginny, ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! – nevetett Harry a vörös lányra.  
\- De igen, Harry Potter, testőrség! Ha hallanád, hogy a bőrbe bújtatott formás hátsód láttán miket mondtak a heted- és nyolcadéves griffendéles, hollóhátas és hugrabugos lányok; sőt még néhány fiú is, akkor te is testőrért, de legalább kísérőért kiáltanál! – vigyorgott Ginny Weasley. – Igaz is, miért jöttél egyedül?  
\- Ginny, megígérted, hogy nem faggatod! – bukkant fel Hermione hirtelen mellettük, szokás szerint Harryt védve.  
\- Nem baj, lányok! – pirult el Harry. – Szóval, izé… azt gondoltam, miután sza… – hirtelen elnémult, Ginnyre pillantva.  
\- Miután szakítottunk, mondd ki nyugodtan, Harry, már nem haragszom! – nézett rá hamiskásan Ginny. – Sőt, Neville-lel határozottan jobban jártam, mert igazán kielégítő társaság tud lenni; már ha érted, hogy mire célzok ezzel.  
\- Khm, értem – pirult el ismét a Kiválasztott, aki jelenleg bármit megtett volna azért, hogy senki meg ne kérdezze, ő vajon miért nem volt Ginnynek kielégítő. Gyorsan elhadarta hát: – Szóval azt gondoltam, ha ma egy lánnyal jövök, akkor sosem lesz esélyem megtudni az igazat.  
\- Miről? – értetlenkedett Ron.  
\- Arról, hogy Harry a fiúkat szereti, drága bátyám! – válaszolt Ginny.  
\- MI?! – képedt el Ron, olyannyira, hogy még a markában tartott sütiket is elejtette.  
\- A fiúkat, Ron, mit nem lehet ezen érteni! – erősítette meg Hermione is. – Illetve, ha jól sejtjük, akkor egy bizonyos fiút…

Harry sokszor gondolta magában, hogy a nők kombinációs képessége jóval fejlettebb, mint az övé, de most őszintén elképedt a két lány magabiztosságán.  
Önmagának kerek hat hónap alatt merte csak bevallani, hogy bizony már nincs meg a szikra közte és Ginny között; de kötelességből próbálta minél tovább húzni a kapcsolatukat. Addig az éjszakáig, amikor Ginny besurrant az ágyába…  
Nos, igen, hát azt teljes joggal mondhatja a vörös hajú boszorka, hogy nem volt kielégítő a produkciója, mert igazából nem történt semmi. Ginny teste nem volt képes Harryben vágyat ébreszteni, semmilyet sem, nem úgy, mint egy bizonyos fiatalúr teste.

Ha már úgyis azon a testen járt az esze, elkezdte forgatni a fejét, hátha megpillantja, és ez a tette mindkét boszorkát igen mulattatta. Kívánságát mintha maga Merlin leste volna, mert hirtelen új dalt kezdett el játszani a sarokba állított, megbűvölt zenegép, és kitisztult a tánctér, így meglátta a keresett arcot.  
Harry többször gondolta már, hogy Draco Malfoy mozgását nem lehet szavakkal leírni, de most aztán tényleg cserbenhagyta minden tudománya. Hirtelen eltűnt mellőle mindenki, csak a mugli zenére és a dallammal, ritmussal eggyé forrott szőkeségre tudott bámulni.

_„Amikor közelebb jössz,_  
_én már nem hallok semmi mást,_  
_amikor közelebb jössz,_  
_én nem látok többé tisztán,_  
_amikor így látlak táncolni ,_  
_én már nem tudok gondolkozni.”_

 

\- Te jó ég, az ott Malfoy? Harisnyakötőben? Női szoknyában? – kiáltott fel Ron elkerekedett szemekkel.  
\- Igen, Malfoy, de az nem szoknya, hanem kilt – válaszolt rögtön mindentudóan Hermione.  
\- Mi?  
\- Kilt, Ron, kilt. Skót hagyományos népviselet. Csak férfiak hordják, és a szóbeszéd szerint nem vesznek fel hozzá alsóruházatot.  
\- Mit?  
\- Úgy érti, kedves bátyám, hogy alul semmi! Malfoy nem hord a szoknya alatt semmit – fejezte be a magyarázatot Ginny.

Őszintén szólva, Harry szerint, ezt nem kellett volna. Amint a két boszorkány elmagyarázta a kilt lényegét, Ron feje elvörösödött, és végképp képtelen volt értelmes beszédre, csak zavartan hápogott, miközben Malfoyt bámulta.  
Harry pedig… Nos, Harry pedig úgy reagált, ahogy akkor szokott, ha elképzeli Draco több mint csodálatos testét; szája elkerekedett, ajkait egy nyögés hagyta el, és minden vére egy bizonyos deréktáji testrészébe vándorolt a pillanat egy törtrésze alatt.

\- Miért, mi a gond vele? Harrynek szemmel láthatólag bejön a szoknyája! – fixírozta Ginny volt barátja arcát, majd ölét.  
Hermione most látta eljönni a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy végre biztosan boldog lehessen a varázsvilág Megmentője is, és amint halkult a zene, odaszólt a mardekáros fiúnak:  
\- Klassz jelmez, Malfoy!

*~*~*

_„Amikor ilyen közel jössz hozzám,_  
 _amikor belenézel a szemembe,_  
 _amikor közel hajolva beszélsz hozzám,_  
 _és aztán belenézel a szemembe,_  
 _belekötném magam az öledbe,_  
 _csak te izgatsz fel örökre.”_

Draco Malfoy élete mindig jó kerékvágásban haladt, egészen a roxforti hatodévéig. Ekkor apja börtönbüntetése, Voldemort nagyúr teljesíthetetlen kérése, Piton állandó tolakodása és segíteni vágyása, Bellatrix nénikéje mániákus dicsvágya és őrülete, meg Harry Potter kielégíthetetlen kíváncsisága örökre megváltoztatták az életét.

Draco sokszor eltöprengett azon, hogy végül is a körülményeknek és persze Harry Halálmegvető Tűzbenrepülő Potternek köszönhetően egész jól megúszta élete minden addigi ballépését, és talán illene megköszönni ezt valahogy a griffendélesnek.  
Persze talán nem úgy, ahogy elég gyakran – na, jó, szinte minden éjjel – álmában tette, térdelve Potter előtt, vagy fenekét felkínálva; de a fekete bőrruhás Harry látványa szinte minden épeszű gondolatot kivert a fejéből.

Potter tetőtől talpig bőrbe burkolózott jelmez gyanánt, még a fején is viselt valamilyen fekete sisakot, fura módon denevérfülekkel. És mintha Piton professzor kedvenc köpenyét hordta volna?  
\- Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Weasleyk… Hát ez meg milyen jelmez? Bejutottál Piton lakosztályába? Ez az ő talárja? – szegezte a kérdést Potternek.  
\- Nem, bár hasonlít – ismerte el a fekete hajú fiú. – Batman vagyok.  
\- Mi?  
\- A Denevérember. Látod, denevérfülekkel és köpennyel.  
\- És ez mit tud, ez a denevérfickó?  
\- Egy mugli szuperhős. Tudok repülni, például.  
\- Á… már megint! Hős! Mi ez nálad, valami komplexus? – forgatta szemét Draco.  
\- Micsoda? – képedt el most Potter. Egyrészt, mert Draco Malfoy ismer ilyen mugli kifejezéseket; másrészt, mert nem értette, mire gondol a szőke.  
\- Komplexus, tudod, elfojtott, tudatalatti vágy, gátlás. Állandóan te vagy a Nagy Megmentő!  
\- Nem vagyok megmentő, és nincs semmilyen gátlásom.  
\- És vágyad? – villanyozódott fel Draco érdeklődése azonnal.

Fura módon Potter nem válaszolt, csak közelebb lépett hozzá. Fejük egy vonalba került, és a szőke fiú megborzongott a másik csendes kérdéstől:  
\- És téged mi hajtott, hogy ma női harisnyát vettél fel? Meg szoknyát, ha jól értettem, minden nélkül? Neked mi a vágyad?  
Dracónak még a lélegzete is elállt Potter kérdése nyomán, majd hirtelen előrébb hajolva a fekete hajú fiú fülébe súgta:  
\- Várom a hősömet, aki megmentene.  
\- Mitől, Malfoy? – suttogta Potter a fülébe.  
\- Az unalomtól, a többiektől, a tolakodó emberektől, mint Zambini… 

Harry Potter figyelme Zambini említésére azonnal a mardekáros felé fordult, még közelebb lépve Dracóhoz, óvón átölelte a fiú vállát, miközben szeme halálos fenyegetéseket küldött a tolakodó felé.  
\- Mit akart az a perverz tőled?  
\- Benézni a kilt alá, hogy hordok-e alatta valamit – súgta szégyellősen Draco.  
\- És hordasz? – nézett egyre nagyobb szemekkel, és egyre közelebb hajolva a nagy Világmegmentő. Ha Draco jól érezte a ruhákon keresztül, akkor egyre csak nagyobb lett a Megmentője; nemcsak a szemében a lovagias viselkedése miatt, hanem deréktájon, öv alatt is.  
\- Ha itt megmutatom, akkor ki ment meg a többiek kíváncsiságától? – kérdezte végül Potter smaragdzöld szemébe nézve.  
\- Én. Ebben jó vagyok, sőt, ez a specialitásom.  
\- Mi?  
\- A te megmentésed. Tudod, már gyakoroltam élesben is, egész jól ment – válaszolt egy félmosollyal Potter.  
\- Azért a letámadásban is elég jó vagy, emlékszel? – nézett le a szőke a mellkasára.

Potter elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta Draco mellkasát, amiről lassan kezdett lemosódni az alapozó, köszönhetően a kerek izzadságcseppeknek, amik az előző tánc és dal emlékét őrizték még. A Kiválasztott nyelt egy nagyot, majd Draco szemébe nézve azt mondta:  
\- Egyezzünk meg! Te megmutatod, hogy mit viselsz, illetve nem viselsz a kilt alatt, és én is megmutatom, hogy mit vettem fel a jelmezem alá!  
\- És miből gondolod, hogy érdekel ez az ajánlat, Potter?  
\- Talán a kezedből, ami éppen a fenekemet markolássza, Malfoy? Nem is tudom… – vigyorodott el győztesen a griffendéles.

*~*~*

\- Most mi van? Ezek meg hová mennek?  
\- Szobára, bátyuskám, szobára.  
\- Mi?  
\- Ron, ne légy ilyen tragikus! Harrynek Malfoy tetszik, már a hatodévben észrevettem – magyarázta Hermione.  
\- És Ginny? Minek volt Ginnyvel? Miért nem volt jó neki az én húgom?  
\- Azért volt velem, mert velem volt, mert én így akartam, punktum! Vége, Ronald, és ne sápítozz, én nem bánom! – védte meg vehemensen Ginny ex-barátját.  
\- Remélem, nem az ellen van kifogásod, hogy fiút választott?! – faggatta Hermione Ront.  
\- Nem, azzal nincs baj. De pont Malfoyt?  
\- Nagyanyám szerint az ellentétek vonzzák egymást – zárta le a témát Neville. – Megyünk táncolni?  
\- Menjünk – morogta Ron. Hirtelen még eszébe jutott valami. – Hermione, miért nevet fel minden mugli születésű, ha elmondom, hogy te Fiona hercegnőnek, én meg Shreknek öltöztem ma este?

*~*~*

\- Potter, te ez alatt nem hordasz semmit?  
\- Miért, rajtad talán volt alsónadrág?  
\- Nem, de…  
\- Mit de, édes?

Draco itt hirtelen nem tudta, mi kifogása lehet, mert a fekete bőrből előbújó Harry Potternél szexisebb, kívánatosabb dolgot elképzelni sem tudott volna, de persze a griffendéles villámgyorsan továbbfejlesztette képzeletét.

Ahogy rámosolygott, smaragdzöld szemeivel rákacsintott, miközben a szoknyát felhajtotta, és bekíváncsiskodott, hogy mit hord, illetve nem hord Draco Malfoy a kilt alatt, a szőke fiú tudta: Harry Potter ismét megmentette az életét.

Vagy legalábbis komplexusa biztosan csak egy lesz élete végéig, rövid, tudományos nevén csak ennyi: Harry Dracomentő Potter.

VÉGE :-)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Szerző megjegyzése:_  
>  A dal utolsó sora eredetileg „you mess me up till I Die”, vagyis „te zavarsz össze, amíg élek”, de ez nem rímelt, így átírtam.


End file.
